Themne
The Confederation of Themne is the main setting for the campaign so far and is one of the major two countries on the main continent. It is formed of 11 city-states and ruled over by one of them, the city-state of Cantisum. It's official head of state is the Queen of Cantisum and Themne. Government Government Structure Cantisum is the official capital of Themne, and it is where the Conchord meets. The Conchord is the main governing body of Themne, a council with an ambassador from each city-state, except Cantisum. Cantisum sends no ambassador, however the Queen of Cantisum and Themne presides over the Conchord and provides a tie-breaking vote if needed. The Conchord decides matters like tax rates, borders between city-states, admittance of new city-states, and declarations of war, to name a few. Each city-state is autonomous within its own borders. Each city-state maintains its own governmental structure and selects its ambassador however it chooses. Cantisum can interfere in intra-city-state matters if necessary, but rarely does so. Because of this structure, each city-state has drastically different ways of governing from the others. The areas outside of a city-state's borders but within Themne are unclaimed areas ruled by Cantisum that pay taxes directly to Cantisum. There used to be more open areas like this, but that area was diminished after the founding of Mojka and Trava as city-states City-States * Cantisum, capital of Themne, primarily human * Culaine, mercantile city-state, primarily nothing * Trava, agricultural city-state, primarily human * Aphoria, forested city-state, primarily gnomish * Malairt, agricultural city-state, primarily human * Haven, industrial city-state, primarily half-elven and half-orc * Montjoy, magical city-state, primarily human * Warret, mountainous city-state, primarily gnomish * Zord, mountainous city-state, primarily human * Mojka, swamp city-state, primarily dragonborn * Satias, agricultural city-state, primarily human * Seff, petitioning for city-state status, primarily tiefling History Before Unification For most of known history, Themne was just a loose collection of city states spread across its large area. Because if its size, many city states don’t share the same base race and climate. These city-states first joined together to fight back the armies of Ciaren a thousand years ago, and proved a formidable foe. Since then there has been a loose alliance; city-states were free to war against each other, but if an outside force attacked, they would band together to protect the general area. Queen Mesol of Cantisum Two hundred years ago, Mesol Oros, the Queen of Cantisum, received a vision from the god of song, Amhran. Cantisum has, since its founding, been Amhran's holy city, devoted to her worship. Amhran told her that a great evil was rising, and that Themne would be swept away in its tide if it did not band together. Mesol, compelled by her god as well as her own feelings, began plans to unify the country, a way to prevent infighting while still allowing autonomy. Some city-states were convinced to join through promises of added protection, better tax policies, politics and what-not. Others were brought into the alliance by force. Still others, religious cities or magical ones, believed the vision, and chose to join on their own. And so Themne was united as one, with Cantisum as the capital. Notable Figures * Queen Mesol Oros * Mogarych Zli * like... a lot of people, okay, we'll add more once they have their own pages Category:Browse Category:Places